


We were perfect

by DanaiaCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaiaCake/pseuds/DanaiaCake
Summary: A drabble about how Iwaizumi and Oikawa 'were' perfect for each other.*wrote this at the height of my mood swing so don't expect greatness





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I wrote this just to release some tension which built up yesterday when I experienced an awful day. Basically that's it.

**_We were perfect._ **

Oikawa Tooru revels in the way the two of them are always in synch with whatever they do—even when one of them started later than the other because Oikawa, always the impatient one, always hard on himself, harder than he is with people around him—while Iwaizumi always takes his own pace, not letting the pressure around him affect his decisions. Even then, they would always fall into that steady, usual rhythm that only the two of them know how.

And no matter what happens, one of them would always… _always_ find his way beside the other… or just within reach. It doesn’t matter if they are just sitting side by side, standing together or walking—their strides are always different, but they always matched each other.

It’s actually amazing—albeit slightly creepy, at least according to their team mates—how the two of them always knew what the other was thinking or feeling without any need for words nor grand actions because a connection lived within them—deeper than that of friends, more meaningful, than that of lovers.

Somehow, they both know… even when nobody between them brings it up because they’re boys—and boys should never talk about stuff that girls believe in like fairy tales, magic, fate, destiny, love, _soulmates_ … especially soulmates. But Oikawa knew immediately—the first time they held hands—deliberately, not the slight brush of their knuckles when they walk side by side, not the accidental touch they share when one is passing something to the other.

That one time when suddenly, the world around them churned so dizzyingly fast only to stop abruptly to make that singular moment stretch out, reach out to their conflicted souls and tie them up together, bless them with whatever it was between them because when their fingers, finally… _finally_ laced with each other, the world as they knew crumbled into pieces, tilted out of balance and reformed a new one—something more exhaustingly complicated… but beautiful.

And yet for sharing something so grand with this person, Oikawa was ashamed to admit that he lived for the small, little moments. The slow mornings when he would wake up curled to the man— _yes, because they were no longer kids so he stopped referring to both of them as boys_ —skin to skin, bare chest touching with nothing between them but the slow, rhythmical beating of their hearts.

He lived for the times when the two of them would be sitting by the couch, he would be lying down, his head on Iwaizumi’s lap, the latter’s hand carding through his hair while the other held the remote control, flipping through channels or browsing his phone. The silence between them would be long but comforting. He would purr ever so softly, lean closer ever so slightly because subtlety was always safe… always made him feel less needy than he already was.

Alright, sex was good. Unlike what he expected, sex with his best friend for many years wasn’t that weird. Of course there were awkward moments when the two of them would pause and recall how both of them spent sleepovers together. Awkward moments when they remember who—what they were before… but the heat of the passion would never be extinguished by something so trivial, and both of them would let the heat consume them—let their bodies do the talking.

 _It was perfect. They were perfect._ So Oikawa didn’t know why the hell they found themselves sitting opposite each other, looking like anything but the happy couple they were just a year ago. There was a silence that pervaded the air making the atmosphere thick and sullen. Oikawa didn’t know if he was still breathing, all he knew was his chest was hurting.

Iwaizumi gave him a blank look—not the usual exasperation, not anger, not hurt… nothing—just the pools of black reflecting his expression like a mirror. He could see the despair in his own reflection, and he wanted to erase that look because _they were perfect_ and this is just a phase—nothing more, nothing less.

“You know it, too. Don’t tell me you don’t.” Iwaizumi averted his gaze and Oikawa had a lingering suspicion that it was because he didn’t like to give Oikawa another painfully indifferent look because— _goddamit, he deserves better than that._

Oikawa curled his hands on the table into tight fists, opened his mouth and said… _nothing._ Because he knew it, too. He had felt it months ago, months after they started this new relationship… the dysfunction between them. The loss of rhythm, the loss of the connection. But he said nothing because it made him happy for a while, _it was supposed to make them happy, right?_

“We did try.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa looked up to see a blurry image of his best friend looking down at him. He blinked back the tears because he wanted to capture this moment, embed it in his mind to remind himself that sometimes, trying your best would never be enough. Sometimes, life is just a bitch.

“Where did it go wrong?” He asked, his voice weak and annoyingly desperate. Iwaizumi gave him a look and there was a slight warmth there—and a small hopeful voice spoke inside his head but he shut it down immediately because _this_ was happening.

“It just didn’t feel right.” Iwaizumi offered, trying to encapsulate what went wrong between them into a single phrase. Oikawa almost snorted at that, because there was no way Iwaizumi could make sense of something that also probably didn’t.

“But we were perfect.” He said mostly to himself because on paper, _this_ should have worked _._ So why were they unhappy? What was lacking? He looked up to see Iwaizumi giving him the barest hint of a smile and that singular look broke his heart into a million pieces.

“Well…” Iwaizumi took a shaky breath, “I thought so, too.”

**+++**


End file.
